White Elephants
by Wrastrix
Summary: It took a long to time to remember, but not so long to forget.
1. Draco Malfoy

[pic]Ok. Angst, Angst and more Angst. This probably makes no sense, but this is what you get from listening to Mozart and Beethoven in a 19th century manor.  
  
Ok, basically, Harry wants to have a better life, and he remembers a time from long ago, when all he wanted was someone to care for him, and he got just that. This possibly might be H/D slash, but probably not.  
  
It won't be that long, but if you like the story, and I'm sure you will (, just tell me that you want some more, and I'll write it.  
  
But on the other hand, you probably hate this story so much, that you want to flame it, yes? Well, just tell me in a review that you want me to take this story off, and I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Harry Potter opened one eye and looked around at his surroundings - he was in the Dursley's living room and there were no signs of any death eaters, so he opened the other eye too.  
  
He yawned and stretched, and then he looked at the huge Grandfather clock opposite himself - and noted that it was 7 o'clock, the clock's chiming bells were still making a racket and Harry supposed that's what brought him back to his senses.  
  
He must have dozed off - mind you, that wasn't unusual because he had been doing that a lot recently and hadn't been his normal self for a few weeks.  
  
In fact, he hadn't been his normal self for years.  
  
Harry Potter was curled up on the sofa, warm from being asleep a couple of hours and wishing that his only living blood relatives would hurry up and come home again.  
  
Being left on his own had not been his top idea at the moment, but why was he worrying so much?  
  
So what if the most evil guy on the planet for more than a 100 years had risen again?  
  
Did this really bother him? Was Voldemort a threat to him?  
  
Harry suddenly realised what he had just asked himself - the answer to all these questions were yes.  
  
Yes to the fact he was scared of Voldemort.  
  
Yes to the fact it bothered him.  
  
And yes, Voldemort was a threat.  
  
Harry then chuckled softly to himself, wondering what some of magical blood would do if they heard 'the boy who lived' saying that he was afraid of Voldemort - living in a cupboard for ten years of one's life does that to said person.  
  
But, they had said at the hospital that times like those bring out the best in people.  
  
Never before his eleventh birthday had he been told an evil sorcerer had killed his parents, or witches and wizards were real.  
  
He had once dressed up as a Wizard, for Halloween - wishing that maybe he was a real one and someone would take him away from the Dursley's and teach him magic.  
  
Halloween did not bother him; His life had been normal before he was eleven.  
  
But, then he realised that his life had not been normal, from the day he was born.  
  
Harry yawned a long yawn, and then walked into the kitchen to find something to drink, but a cat (Dudley's new pet) shot out in front of him and almost made him trip - bringing back the pain of a broken leg from years ago.  
  
He reached the kitchen with no further accidents, and started looking through the fridge for something to eat - As he was looking in one of the cupboards, because he couldn't find anything worthy to eat in the fridge, He noticed a picture of Dudley in the back.  
  
At least he thought it was Dudley, he took out the picture and pulled off the 3 spiders, which had settled themselves on it and examined it a bit closer.  
  
No, it wasn't Dudley.  
  
It was Harry's old friend, Drake Malfoy.  
  
Gosh, how times had changed - Harry mused for a moment over whether this had really been Draco Malfoy, and he had lied to Harry (like everyone else he thought darkly).  
  
Harry had been 5 when he had been allowed to stay in the park on his own, while his aunt had her hair coloured in the salon. Normally, the park was empty, but there was a boy in it this time.  
  
A boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes - At first, they hadn't got on, but as the hours progressed, they found they had quite a lot in common.  
  
Apparently, Drake's mother went to the same salon as Petunia, so as the weeks went by, they saw quite a lot of each other.  
  
Of course, Drake wouldn't recognize Harry now, even if it was the same person. Back then; Harry had long shoulder length black hair, dark green eyes, pale skin and he used to be a very well spoken person.  
  
That was probably the reason they were good friends.  
  
Harry had even been brought to Drake's father's manor to have lunch in the garden, under the orchard of apple trees.  
  
When Lucius had met Harry for the first time, he had gone rather pale, but after seeing 9 times at the manor, he had gotten used to it, giving Harry help in anything he needed.  
  
And the reason that Harry hadn't been brought to be adopted by the Malfoys? Well, Harry had been involved in a house fire when he was 8, and was in hospital for two months, where he got the look of 'James Potter'.  
  
He wondered whether Malfoy remembered that they used to be brothers in crime? 


	2. The truth is a hard thing to comprehend

Ok, I have a few challenges for you.  
  
Abide by the rules, and there are some tips at the bottom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No.1  
  
Harry must be Voldemort's son.  
  
Voldemort must not know first of all, but he must figure it out during the time Harry is in hospital.  
  
Harry must end up in hospital during the summer.  
  
Remus Lupin must come back at Hogwarts to teach.  
  
Harry must begin to look like Voldemort A.K.A Tom Riddle directly after his fifteenth birthday.  
  
He could take shelter with the Death Eaters  
  
Snape MUST BE INVOLVED SOMEWHERE.  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
James Potter must be related to a Slytherin in any time period.  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 2  
  
Harry must become a vampire  
  
He doesn't tell anyone at Hogwarts, but the teachers start to worry because he starts to turn more evil as the days go by.  
  
SNAPE HAS TO START WONDERING, AND SOMEWHERE HE DOES HAVE TO MAKE A STAND ABOUT IT  
  
Sirius cannot know  
  
Harry has to block out from everyone  
  
He must end up in hospital somewhere along the lines  
  
His appearance must change (slight or dramatic)  
  
He could take shelter with the Death Eaters  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Harry must start getting on with the Slytherins, leaving out the Gryffindors  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 3  
  
Harry has family who are Death Eaters  
  
He doesn't have to know, but he could have known years before  
  
Something has to happen during the summer that is so deadly, that his family have to get involved  
  
Sirius can either know or not know  
  
He could take shelter with the Death Eaters  
  
The Slytherins have to have heard a rumour, and they must set out to investigate  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Harry must start getting on with the Slytherins, leaving out the Gryffindors  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 4  
  
Harry has to become a Death Eater  
  
He doesn't tell anyone at Hogwarts, but the teachers start to worry because he starts to turn more evil as the days go by.  
  
SNAPE HAS TO START WONDERING, AND SOMEWHERE HE DOES HAVE TO MAKE A STAND ABOUT IT  
  
Sirius cannot know  
  
Harry has to block out from everyone  
  
He must end up in hospital somewhere along the lines  
  
His appearance must change (slight or dramatic)  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Harry must start getting on with the Slytherins, leaving out the Gryffindors  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 5  
  
Harry must have a Grandfather who is still living.  
  
He must find out before he is seventeen.  
  
Sirius cannot know, but he must begin to think that something is wrong with Harry.  
  
Harry might have to live with his remaining family.  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 6  
  
Harry must come from a long line of wealthy, dark Wizards.  
  
He must find out before he is seventeen.  
  
Sirius cannot know, but he must begin to think that something is wrong with Harry.  
  
Harry might have to live with his remaining family.  
  
James Potter could have been disowned from the family name when his father found out that he was going out with a muggle born.  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge No. 7  
  
Harry must be the heir of the person who was the right hand of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
He must find out before he is seventeen.  
  
Sirius cannot know at first.  
  
Harry might have to live with his remaining family.  
  
James Potter could have been disowned from the family name when his father found out that he was going out with a muggle born.  
  
It can be ANY pairing (slash or straight)  
  
Make sure it contains more than 300 words  
  
The story must be marked somewhere with 'hermionegranger's challenge'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And here are some lines you can use for the challenges -  
  
  
  
"I'm supposed to hate you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Go away Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, you know what thought did don't ya."  
  
"We are worried about you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You should not be here"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"I need to know"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"Don't splutter, Potter"  
  
"It doesn't do well to ponder on life"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
"I'll be back"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
"I thought you were different!"  
  
"I Hate You!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"This is silly."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Something's happened."  
  
"Something's wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
"I smell death"  
  
"You've changed"  
  
"This is pathetic!"  
  
"This is a bag and this, Malfoy, is a gun"  
  
"Do I have a say in this?"  
  
"Why do people always give me my path to choose!"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't ask questions."  
  
"They are under your bed!"  
  
"I'm not coming any closer!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Father!"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Got it? Good! E-mail me if you have any further questions. 


End file.
